


Wanting

by sueona



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueona/pseuds/sueona
Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?





	1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.  
Warnings: Smex, MPREG  
Pairings: Asami/Akihito  
Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?  
Notes: Hello readers. Sorry I have been away from Viewfinder. I am writing different fandoms. I hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think. 

Akihito paced the room. He was glad Asami left early morning. He heard him leave about five in the morning. He had to be by himself for this. He wondered if Asami ever found out the secret. Well, it wasn’t a secret per say. It was his stupid fault when he was younger. He tried some drug and it affected him to this day. He was so scared during the times when Fei Long had him. Sadly, now he was pacing the room. It was the truth that he needed. Why did he have to be so stupid and careless with the yakuza? It could change everything. He heard a knock at the door and ran to it. Kou and Takato were standing there, whistling. He pulled them inside, whispering, “Please say you weren’t seen.” 

“What is going on, Aki? What does it matter if your girlfriend finds out about us?” Kou asked, confused. 

Takato sighed, “No girlfriend, right?” 

“What?” Kou asked dumbly. 

Akihito confessed, “I’m seeing a man and well.”

Both of his friends said it at the same time, “Shit.” 

Akihito nodded his head, feeling so lightheaded. This could not be happening. He was so careful and then he forgot. He flopped on the couch as Takato and Kou sat down. There were questions in their eyes. He sighed, “It isn’t even a relationship.” 

“You live with him.” Kou pointed out. 

Akihito sighed sadly, “Trust me, it isn’t a relationship.” 

Takato muttered, “Do you have the test?” 

Akihito nodded his head, rubbing his hands against his jeans. He explained, “I don’t know if he knows or not. He finds information that I never think he can.” 

Takato stated, “He is dangerous, correct? That is why you won’t give us details.”

Akihito nodded his head, sadly. His heart was ready to break apart, but his friends held a look like they figured. He closed his eyes, sighing, “I’m his.” Before his friends can say a word, he ordered, “Promise you will not do anything stupid.”

Kou replied, “You love him though.” 

Akihito turned his head, sighing sadly. It took about a month into living with the man to realize the truth. Of course, Asami was Asami. It was impossible to see emotions within the man. He leaned his head back, stating, “I know little about him. Anything personal is impossible to find. It is blacked out or people are too afraid to reveal the truth.” 

Takato asked, “Does your parents know?” 

Akihito confessed, “Dad found out I was seeing a man and disowned me. Mom is upset and says maybe two or three words when I call.” 

Kou asked, “Does he know this is happening?” 

Akihito shrugged his shoulders with tears threatening to fall. He whispered, “I don’t know what would happen if I gave up the fight against him. And now this. I’m scared to death.” Kou touched his shoulder, being there for him. Takato nodded his head to be there for support no matter what happened. He spilled everything about Fei Long and the deep fear when he got back. Luckily, it never happened. They listened. There was deep fear and concern, but they stayed silent as he spilled his secret after secret. He finished, “Asami came for me. He came injured to face an equal on an enemy’s turf. He refused to leave me behind.” 

Kou asked, “Are you going to tell Asami?” 

“Tell me what?” A deep cold voice spoke. 

Akihito turned his head to stare into the eyes that made him drown. Takato and Kou stood up, ready to defend him. He spoke, “Please don’t.” They looked at him and sat down. His hands were sweating and his heart was racing. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even sure. He could be wrong. He could be losing his mind. Asami raised an eyebrow, showing his impatience was growing thin. He stood up, asking, “Kou and Takato, could you just wait here for me?” They nodded their heads. He walked into the main bathroom with Asami two steps behind him. He backed into the wall as Asami walked closer to him. The toned body pressed against him wasn’t letting him think clearly. 

“Takaba.” 

Akihito gulped the lump in his throat when the tone and his surname was said. Asami wanted his answer and now. He was scared. He pushed the man back, shocked to see Asami took a step back. He looked at the test sitting on the sink. He pulled it out and saw the result. He fell into Asami who wrapped his arms around his waist. He held the test up, stating, “Surprise.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

“A joke?” 

Akihito explained softly, “When I was a teenager, I tried this drug and well…” He felt tears as he was spun around. He pounded the chest, screaming, “I was so careful! The scare with Fei Long made me careful! Damn it, say something!” 

Asami asked carefully, “This is real.” When he nodded his head, those golden eyes stared with the same cold stare and the man spoke, “What do you want to do?” 

Akihito looked at the man who made no move. He didn’t understand the question. He shook his head, asking, “What?” 

“What do you want to do about this? Do you want to end the pregnancy? Do you want it to be adopted? Do you want to keep it? What do YOU want to do?” Asami stated clearly. 

Akihito blinked his eyes. He never thought about it. He thought Asami would decide for him even if he protested. He fell into the man’s body. Arms wrapped around him. He tried to hold back the tears. He tried to hold back the sobs. He knew Asami did not want to see it. He whispered, “I don’t know.” 

Asami pulled him back, stating firmly, “If you worry about any cost, don’t. I’ll have it taken care.” 

“You are taking this very odd.” Akihito pointed out as he looked away from the fierce golden eyes. 

“What do you want me to act, Akihito?” 

“Surprised. Angry. Happy. I don’t know. You are just too calm.” Akihito muttered. 

“I can never show emotion. Not in the world I live in.” Asami made a statement. 

Akihito looked at the man, realizing it was the truth. He closed his eyes, sighing, “I need to think about this.” 

“If it is about cost, I told you…” 

Akihito cut the man off, “I know. I don’t like it, but I know.” Asami nodded his head. He heard a bang at the door, reminding him his friends were still there. Asami opened the door and stepped out. He stepped out to see Kou and Takato give him a worried glance. Asami, he couldn’t figure out. Was the man happy, upset, surprised? What did the man feel about having a child? Akihito asked, “Do you want the child?” 

Asami froze from opening the study, sighing, “The choice is yours, Takaba.” 

Akihito wanted to demand an answer, but the man entered his study without saying another word. Kou and Takato pulled him in the living room. They looked at him in concern. 

Kou asked, “What will you do, Aki?” 

Takato replied, “If you need help, you know Tia and I will help you in any way we can. I have some money coming in.” 

Akihito shook his head and held up his hand before his friends can remark. He sighed, “Asami said he will take care of everything of what I want to do.” 

Kou asked, “Do you need to know what he wants? I mean he is the father.” 

Akihito sighed sadly, “He won’t tell me right now.” Kou and Takato stayed for an hour, ensuring he was all right. Asami stayed in the study. When he saw his friends out, he knocked on the door, hearing a come in. He entered, shutting the door, leaning against it. Those eyes that drew him in, stared at him. He looked down, asking again, “Do you want the child?” 

“Takaba, I told you this is your choice.” Asami sighed. 

Slamming his hands against the door, Akihito screamed, “I didn’t ask that. Dammit! You are the father, Asami! You should have a say in it!” Asami waved him over and he walked to the desk. The man threw a photo of a child, maybe four or five years old. He stared and didn’t understand. He looked up with questions on the tip of his lips. 

Asami stated, “This is my son. I have no right to see him. I was never claimed as his father. His mother left, taking him with her.” When he was silent, Asami continued, “A child is an heir to me, Akihito. She refused to have that for her child. I stepped back. Now, I am doing that again because claiming a child is an heir to the underworld.” 

Akihito stared at the photo, seeing a little bit of Asami in the child, but not looking too much like him. He heard the words. He looked at the man to see nothing on the man’s face. He took a step closer to the man. To have this child meant the life of the underworld; an heir. Was that how Asami gained power? What did he not know about the man? He fell into Asami’s waiting arms. Tears flowed because he knew what else he would have to decide. He had to decide to stay by Asami’s side or not.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from the story.  
Warnings: Smex, MPREG  
Pairings: Asami/Akihito  
Summary: Akihito took a drug when younger and it affects his body now. Akihito must make a decision that could change everything he knows. What decision will he make and what will Asami do with the decision?  
Notes: Wow, thank you for all the reviews/comments. I know I have been gone from Viewfinder for a while, but it is nice to see that I still have followers. I’m trying to write on my free time with school. Enjoy this chapter and please keep up with the reviews/comments. 

Akihito kept close to the yakuza, neither really speaking. He lifted his head up to see the emotionless gold eyes staring straight into his hazel ones. He lowered his head, stating, “You should have a say in this.” 

“This was not planned and no, I do not have a say in the matter.” Asami replied. 

Akihito hit the man in the chest, growling, “You are part of this child, Asami even if you do not like it. I’m not the only one involved. Asami…” He started to say, but his lips were sealed in a heated kiss. The tongue dance across his. He knew what Asami was doing. It was to shut his mouth. When the kiss was broken, he hissed, “Asami, you can’t escape this conversation!” 

Asami stared at him with a deep cold look as he repeated, “You have decisions to make, Takaba.” 

Akihito growled out his question, “Would you give up your hold on me if that is what I decide!?” His heart was racing again. His body was shaking. Was it rage? Was it hurt? What was he feeling? Asami confused him too much. 

Asami helped him stand as the man answered with one simple word, “Yes.” 

Akihito reached out for the yakuza only to gain a cold look. Asami walked out of the study and out the penthouse. He heard the door. His heart, was shutting down too. What should he do? What can he do? He collapsed onto the chair, staring down at the floor. His body was shaking from the sobs escaping his lips. There was no one there to give him comfort. He grabbed his cell phone. Was there hope? Could he make it on his own? He dialed a number, letting the sound ease him for the second. 

“Hello.”

“Mom.”

“What do you want?” 

Akihito felt his heart clinch by her tone. He whispered, “I’m with child and I was wondering…” 

“No. I do not want to hear this. It was bad enough being with a man. Now you are pregnant!”

“Mom.” 

“Leave her alone. Leave us alone. You are nothing but a freak now. You had it good and now this.” 

“Dad.” 

“Stop calling. I do not have a son.” 

Akihito heard the line disconnect as his heart fell to pieces. He never had time to explain all that went on with him. Then again, it really didn’t matter. He couldn’t hide his desire any longer. Someone found out his interest in men and told his parents. Even if, he told them the entire truth about his status with Asami, he couldn’t lie about his interest. He leaned back in the chair, letting the tears fall. He was done for. He had Kou and Takato, but no one else. He stood up. He had to get fresh air. Maybe his friends could help him. 

Akihito looked up after walking around for thirty minutes. He knocked on the door with Tia answering. She gave him a sorry look. 

Tia sighed, “Takato had a job and I’m needed in the office. I heard Kou is out.” 

Akihito nodded his head, placing a fake smile on his face. He turned and head anywhere but home. His heart was breaking apart. He was alone. He had no one at the moment. He glanced up to see where he was heading. There was a line already. He passed each one of them and climbed the steps. He looked at Kirishima and Suoh. They looked at each other. He spoke quietly, “Please let me see Asami.” 

Suoh sighed and dialed a number on his phone, “Boss, the kid is here.” There was a pause and he continued, “Yes, sir.” 

Akihito hoped the yakuza wouldn’t tell him to go away. He was drained and had no one to turn to now. He was disowned and couldn’t expect his friends to stop their lives for him. Suoh opened the door for him, telling him to go straight to the office. He nodded his head without a fight. He was tired. He didn’t want to fight. He wanted everything like before. He climbed the steps, ignoring the disgusting looks his way. He ignored their harsh words directed at him. He knocked on the office door. The voice was cold when told to come in. He entered, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the couch, flopping down. 

“What brings you here?” Asami asked. 

“I didn’t want to be alone.” Akihito confessed. Asami raised an eyebrow at him, but made no remark. He promised, “I’ll behave and won’t do anything stupid.” Asami went back to work as he laid down on the couch. His mind was a mess. He had decisions to make and soon. He wasn’t even sure how far along he was. He spoke, “I need to see a doctor.” 

“I got you an appointment in two days.” Asami replied without looking up at him. 

Akihito nodded his head and closed his eyes. He let the office sounds ease his breaking heart. Shouldn’t having a child make him happy? Yeah, if he was with a woman and not him carrying the child, himself. He felt numb. His parents were done with him. He heard footsteps and warmth wrap around his frame. He realized Asami covered him up. What did Asami think about the whole thing? Did Asami want a child? He was clueless about things like this. Even when Asami talked about his first son, there was no emotion. Would it be the same with him? He froze and stopped thinking when the door open. 

“You know I was having some fun before you ordered me here.” A deep voice spoke. 

“I need information on the drug called K89KG.” Asami responded. 

Ah, the drug that got him in this mess. Akihito would be interested about the drug too. No one would tell him except that he could carry life. His parents, at the time, sighed in relief, thinking there was nothing to worry about. He felt tears ready to fall, but he held them back. 

The other man in the office asked, “What do you want with that? Not even us want to mess with the drug. I mean I could…” 

Asami cutted him off, “I just want information and its none of your concern why, Ryio.” 

Ryio asked, making him tense more, “Does it have something to do with the one you went to Hong Kong for?” 

“I told you it does not concern you.” Asami hissed lowly. 

Akihito did wonder who the other man was since he could tell Asami was losing his patience quickly. He turned his head to see the golden eyes on him. He turned his head away, swearing to behave. 

Ryio sighed, “Who is this kid laying there pretending to be asleep?” 

“No one.” Asami stated. 

Akihito felt his heart pull by those words, but said nothing. He listened to Ryio leave as he stared at the ceiling. He heard footsteps coming his way. He swore, “I won’t say anything. Though Fei Long didn’t have the drug.”

“I know. You said when you were a teenager.” Asami replied as he sat on the edge. 

Akihito chuckled, “I was such a mess back then. I trusted a friend, at least thought he was a friend. I tried it. His plan was to rape me and have a child with me. It fell through when he thought I overdosed on it. He rushed me to the hospital, running away scared.” He opened his eyes to see Asami staring at him calmly. He wanted some kind of emotion. He leaned up. Asami took his lips into a kiss, dratting his tongue inside. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around the strong neck. 

The door opened and a voice spoke, “Ryuuichi, I… Shit. No one, huh?” 

Asami kept his arms around him in a protecting manner as his voice dropped down to ice, “He. Is. Off. Limits.” 

Akihito wanted to pull back, but he thought better. He knew nothing about the new man in the room. He kept close to Asami. He had a child to protect now. His heart was racing as silence was in the room. 

“This is the one who you went to Hong Kong for. Ryuuichi…” Ryio started to say. 

“I told you he is off limits and I meant it, Ryio.” Asami growled. 

Ryio sighed, “Of course. I hope you aren’t doing something stupid with the drug.” 

Akihito couldn’t stop his chuckle. Sadly, it was him with the drug. Asami had no hand in it. Arms tightened around him and he leaned his head against the chest, letting his body relax. 

“I said I want information not the drug. Can you hear right?” Asami snorted. 

“Fine. I should have it in an hour. Let you be for now.” Ryio replied, leaving them alone. 

Akihito asked, “Who was that?” He pulled back to see a cold look. Maybe a little amusement dancing in the eyes. He shook his head, ignoring the question. Asami leaned over him. He ran his hand up the back, pulling the man closer. He heard his phone ringing loudly. Asami pulled back as he answered, “Hello.” 

Kou yelled, “Aki, where are you!? I’m in the city on break! Tia said you were looking for us!” 

Akihito sighed, “I’ll meet you at the small Kat Café.” He hung up and stared at the yakuza. He ran his hand over the clean shaved face. He sighed sadly, “I wish I knew your take on this.” 

Before he could leave, Asami asked, “Why did you come here?” 

Akihito lied, “Wanted to know your take.” Asami looked at him, showing he knew it was a lie. He pulled his arm free and left the office. He walked out of the club, seeing more people in line. He headed down the street. Ryio stood next to him, walking with him. He looked, shocked to see the man looked like Asami except blue eyes. He asked, “What?” 

“Curious about you.” Ryio replied. 

“I’m off limits.” 

“I’m not going to do anything.” 

“Aki!” Kou screamed, running to him. 

Ryio whistled, “Ryuuichi finds some cute ones.” 

Kou asked, “Who is this?” 

“Don’t know and don’t care.” Akihito replied as Kou shook his head. He asked, “What you doing? Thought we were going to meet up at the café.” 

“I don’t have long. I have a strong, hard computer program to figure out alone.” Kou explained and then asked, “Did you tell your parents?” 

“Yes. They told me not to call again.” Akihito answered. Ryio raised an eyebrow as he continued to follow them down the street. 

Kou growled, “What the hell is the problem with you dating a guy?” 

Ryio chuckled, “You are his lover.” 

Akihito glared at the man and before he could go into a rant, a phone blared to life. He watched as Ryio paled and answered. He continued to walk, noting Ryio stopped following them. He whispered, “They don’t want it. Then to top of me pregnant.” 

Kou asked in a hush voice, “What is his take on the matter?” When he shrugged his shoulders, Kou continued, “What do you mean? He is…” 

“Drop it, please, Kou.” Akihito replied. Kou nodded his head. They went to the park as he sat down, watching people walk by. He revealed after a few minutes of silence, “He is part of the underworld.” 

Kou sighed, “Real dangerous. Though seems your type all the way. You never played it safe.”

Akihito knew he would have to play it safe soon. He turned his head, asking, “Do you still have the number for the model shoot?” Kou nodded his head, quickly giving it to him. He sighed, “It was so simple without this.” 

Kou asked a serious question, “Are you going to end the pregnancy?” 

Akihito snapped his head to look at his friend. He thought about it for a few seconds, answering, “No.” Kou nodded his head. He knew in his heart he could never do that. He stood up, stating, “I’m going to do some research. I’ll see you later.” 

Kou laughed, “Just don’t get Takato in trouble with his boss.” 

Akihito waved his hand and headed to the full database at the police station. He entered and headed to his friend’s office. When he entered, Takato sighed and stood up. He whispered, “Thanks. It won’t take long.” 

Takato muttered, “It better not. Chief is getting pissy.” 

Akihito looked up the name of the man who was in the office. It was not difficult to find him. Like he thought, the man was related to Asami. He saw the information on Asami’s brother. He quickly got out of the database. He leaned against the wall as Takato took his station. The chief walked in and glared at him. 

The chief remarked, “I hope you not trying to find information here.” 

Akihito replied, “I’m leaving the criminal photographing for a while. Maybe for good.”

The chief asked with a hint of concern, “Are you okay?” 

Akihito saw Takato tense and he waved off the concern, “Just not finding the jobs and too much trouble.”

The chief asked, “Does this have anything to deal with the rumor wrapped around one Asami Ryuuichi?” 

Akihito snorted. Takato raised an eyebrow toward him, but he ignored the look. He pushed away from the wall, lying, “I met him once or twice. I stay clear from him.” It was true, he tried with everything in him to stay clear from Asami’s business. The chief stared hard at him. Takato kept giving him worry looks. When the chief left, he whispered, “Please do not challenge him.” 

Takato remarked, “I guess it is better that I do not know who he really is.” When he nodded his head, Takato sighed, “I won’t dig into it. But I’m sure I’m going to hear by the way boss was looking at me.” 

Akihito shrugged his shoulders and whispered, “It might not be a concern soon. Who knows?” His heart was breaking apart. He wanted Asami to tell him that he would never release his hold, but the yakuza didn’t say it. He walked out, feeling alone. He told his friends about Fei Long, but not Asami. He walked around for a little while and headed back to the penthouse. When he entered, he noticed some of Asami’s men watching the place closely. He sighed, annoyed. He went to the penthouse and entered. He saw the table with food on it. He saw a shadow coming down the hall, “Asami?” 

Kirishima stepped out, replying, “Asami-sama told me to bring food for you while I pick up some papers for him.” 

“Oh. I guess a thank you is in order.” Akihito replied as he was ready to sit down. Before he could, there was a knock at the door. He blinked his eyes as Kirishima became alert. He answered to see an elderly woman with a cane. Her hair was black, but going gray. The blue eyes blinked at him. He asked, “Yes?” 

The woman snorted, “I wish he would tell me if he moved.” 

“He did not, Ai-sama.” Kirishima spoke with a strong respect. 

“Who is this?” Ai asked. 

Kirishima answered, not sure what to say, “Takaba-kun is Asami-sama’s lover.” 

Ai and he said the same thing at the same time, “Lover?”


End file.
